


See yourself the way I see you

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azirphale is an anxious bean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, handjobs, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay





	See yourself the way I see you

Aziraphale was standing in front of his mirror in the bookshop’s bedroom . He was wearing nothing except his tartan boxers and at the sight of his body, he let out a deep sigh. 

His finger poked his stomach, seeing the softness. Hating it. 

_ Crowley will leave you when he notices that he could have literally anyone.  _ He thought and he shook his head. Crowley would never leave him because he had become soft, right? He had been soft for as long as they had known each other and Crowley had still fallen in love with him.

But would Crowley like it more if he lost weight? Would he appreciate it if Aziraphale lost of his softness? 

Gabriel had said that it wasn’t a good look for an angel to be this soft. He was a disappointment for Heaven, he had always been. 

He let his head fall into his hands and sighed. He had to change, if not for himself, for Crowley, for Heaven. For everyone else.

Just as his brain wanted to tell him even worse things, he heard a soft “Hey Angel,” that was followed by thin arms wrapping around his middle and a chest hitting his back. “Are you okay?” 

Aziraphale’s hands fell onto the hands on his middle and he relished in the warmth that the other was giving off, before he turned his head to press a careful kiss on Crowley’s cheek.

The Demon smiled and just kissed the Angel’s shoulder, before resting his head on it. “You seem sad, is everything alright?” 

Azirphale didn’t speak at first, he also didn’t look at the mirror, just staring at their joined hands resting on his belly. “Do you want me to lose weight?” he asked in a careful voice, but that didn’t stop the demon from almost growling at that. 

The Demon decided that instead of getting angry, he might have a better way to make Aziraphale love himself again. “Absolutely not.”

“But, you are so beautiful and I’m not,” the Angel retorted and Crowley growled in his ear. 

“Angel, you are literally the most beautiful sight on this fucking planet, in all of Heaven and Hell there is no one that can even get close to you.”

The Angel didn’t react to that, just looked onto the floor, staring at his feet. Then, he felt a hand under his chin, gently nudging it upwards until he was looking at himself in the mirror again. 

“Look at yourself and tell me that you’re beautiful,” Crowley whispered, kissing the skin under Aziraphale’s ear. 

Azirphale tried to avert his eyes, but the Demon didn’t let him. “Crowley, this is stupid,” he retorted, trying to ignore how good the other’s lips felt on his skin. 

“Just say it, Angel. The more you say it, the more you will believe it,” Crowley placed a few kisses on the side of his neck, before moving up to his ear again. “That’s why I ask you so often to repeat that you love me, because I still can’t quite believe it.”

Aziraphale tried to turn around but Crowley held him tightly. “Of course I love you,” he said, but Crowley just kissed the skin behind his ear once more.   
  
“I love you too, but this isn’t about me, it's about you,” The demon moved his hands to Aziraphale’s face. “See this face? I have been in love with this face and everything about you, for six thousand years, to even consider that I might fall out of love with you because you’re soft is irrational.”    
  
Aziraphale appreciated that Crowley didn’t call him dumb or stupid for his thoughts. It was just his brain being irrational and he couldn’t change it by saying it wass stupid, but maybe by reminding himself that it was irrational, it might fade one day. 

The Demon moved his hands lower. Letting them run over his stomach. “Do you see this? All of this softness is what I love about you. You don’t even understand what you do to me,” he breathed out, so quiet that if he didn’t say it right against Aziraphale’s ear, the Angel might not have heard it. 

That was when Aziraphale felt it, the hard cock that was just lightly touching his ass. It was almost as if Crowley hadn’t wanted him to notice. And then the Angel decided to be a tease, pushing his ass against the Demon’s cock, who let out a long whimper. “How about you show me?” 

The Demon pushed back, pushing his hard cock between Azirphale’s cheeks, only the layers of cloth stopping them from going further. “Oh, I’d be delighted.”

And with those words there was no stopping them, Crowley started to press kisses onto Aziraphale’s shoulder, sucking on the skin, biting, nibbling, only to soothe the red skin with his tongue. 

The Angel moaned, slowly pulling his boxers as good as he could without moving too much, not wanting to interrupt the Demons work on his shoulder. 

His dick was already half-hard and before he could grab it to stroke himself, he saw how the demon pulled his mouth off his shoulder, licking a long stripe over his left hand before he reached down and took Aziraphale into his hand. 

The other hand of the demons moved back to his chin, guiding him to look at himself. “See? How gorgeous you are?” he asked in a low voice, but Aziraphale couldn’t see much, except for how the demon's hand stroked him with expertise that no one on earth would ever be able to match. 

Crowley pushed them closer to the mirror, so close that Aziraphale’s hands were pushed against it, the tip of his dick touching the cold glass once in a few strokes, which only added to his arousal. 

Only added to the way he moaned around Crowley’s name, the only thing he could look at from the demon was his face, that looked completely at peace, while he was so close to falling apart. Crowley’s hand moving so quickly, so amazingly. 

“It’s okay Angel, cum for me,” the Demon whispered and Aziraphale obeyed, paint the mirror with the white strands of his cum. Whimpering as he watched his own face contort at his orgasm. 

The Demon only picked him up and moved him to the bed, kissing his face. “You did so well, Angel. So wonderful.” He let his hands run through the Angel’s hair. “So beautiful.” 

“Do you really think that? That I’m beautiful?” Aziraphale asked in a careful voice. 

“Yes. Yes, I do,” Crowley replied, looking at the Angel’s face. Wanting to kiss every inch.

  
“Then I must be, you would never lie to me.” 

“Exactly.” 

  
“I love you, Crowley.”

  
“I love you too, Angel.” 


End file.
